The Choice
by xDarkShadowLoverx
Summary: Haruhi is in college, and is in touch with the host club. What happens when some of her friends declare their love and others want her to get married to there sons? Disaster strikes, that's what! Kyoya/Haruhi story
1. Chapter 1: What To Do

Title: The Choice

Rating: T

Summary: Haruhi is in college, and is in touch with the host club. What happens when some of her friends declare their love and others want her to get married to there sons? Disaster strikes, that's what!

Pairing: Haruhi X Kyoya

So, I have also started this story. As you guys know, I am a fan of KyoHaru fics. So enjoy! Tell me what you think! I hope the characters aren't OOC!

Me: Okay, Honey, you do it!

Honey: B-but I didn't get any cake yet!

Me: *sigh* you will after you say it!

Haruhi: I don't think it's fair for Honey-senpai.

Tamaki: I agree with dearest daughter!

Haruhi: You're not my father senpai!

Mori: Uhn

Me: What do you mean it's not fair! You just have to say like, nine words! Come on!

Honey: Cake!

Kyoya: I must agree with Haruhi. It is not acceptable. I will add to your debt.

Twins: Sorry Heraa-chan…but do **you** want to play a game with us?

Me: Oh, so now you're all ganging up on me? And Kyoya, how dare you add to my debt! I don't even have one, and just to let you know, I control your characters! Anyway, I'll do the dang thing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club…

* * *

Chapter 1: What To Do 

"So, what brings you here _mon ami_?" a certain blonde king leaned back in his chair and he observed his onyx-eyed best friend.

"What makes you think I came here for a reason? Don't I have the right to visit on my own will at times?" the man pushes his glasses up. They were glinted, so the purple-eyed idiot king couldn't see his expression, much to his frustration.

"You usually never pick up my phone calls and ignore me most of the time, so of course I would suspect something," Tamaki Souh, aged 22, spoke.

"I would like to discuss something with you, regarding the former 'natural rookie'." Kyoya Ootori spoke in a business-like tone.

Tamaki leaned foward. This was serious. Kyoya Ootori, the heartless man/demon lord/shadow king/mother coming here personally…to talk about Haruhi? Something was up. He blinked. Once. Twice. "You mean…Haruhi?"

"Yes, who else could it be?" Kyoya looked at his watch. Tamaki wouldn't be able to keep up with his seriousness act any longer.

3…

2….

1….

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Tamaki shrieked, causing his secretary to wince in fear. The idiot king hadn't changed, not one bit in two and a half years. "WHAT DOES OKAA-SAN WANT WITH MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER? OH, I MUST PROTECT HER INNOCENCE!" He stood up.

"Tamaki," Kyoya started with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "We are no longer in the host club, therefore, there is no reason for you to refer to Haruhi as you daughter."

Tamaki, after a minute of thinking, sat back down. "B-but…"

"Tamaki, we are twenty-two years old." Kyoya tried to stop himself from yelling at Tamaki. "Get rid of this nonsense, and open your eyes for once."

"W-what do you mean?" Tamaki, as usual, could be blind sometimes.

Kyoya took of his glasses and sighed. "Tamaki, what do you feel for Haruhi?"

"Well, I love her and as her father I only want the best for her!" Tamaki drifted of into one of his perverted fantasies.

"She is not your daughter. She never will be. And yet you continue to think that the love you feel for her is fatherly love. For once, could you stop convincing yourself that it is and moving away from the truth?"

Tamaki shut his mouth for a moment, and but spoke. "What else could it be? I care about her, and only want the best for her Kyoya! I'm her father!"

"Exactly my point. You love her, but you refuse to admit that you do, and cover it up ad your crazy and ridiculous father-daughter love."

Before, Tamaki would've gone to his corner of gloom taking Kyoya's explanations as an insult, but now, he was speechless.

"So, now I want to hear from you the truth. Do you love Haruhi?"

"_Do you love Haruhi?"_ these words rang in Tamaki's mind_. Do I love her? Do I? _

It was true, he had loved Haruhi since a while back. It started when she first dressed up as a girl when her boy uniform had gotten soaked, due to one of the customers. The others had known she was a girl, and Tamaki was the last to find out.

He was amazed that this girl had not swooned and cried KYAAAAAA and melted with there hosting. He was amazed at how she was less concerned about gender and more concerned about he person on the inside.

He loved her. He loved her bluntness, her kindness for everyone, her natural smile, the way she looked up at people with her big brown eyes full of mystery, everything. Of course he loved her.

So he kept it a secret. He didn't know what the others would say if he confessed, and he was afraid that everything he had tries so hard to put together would break apart. For that reason, he loved and cared for Haruhi, covering it up at 'fatherly love'. He kept running from the truth, not wanting to admit to anyone that he loved this commoner. His own made up family would protect him in his own way. Tamaki, the father, Kyoya as the mother, Haruhi as they're beloved daughter, Hiakru and Kaoru as the troublesome twins, and Mori and Honey as the neighbors.

He showed his love in his own way. Like when he found out Haruhi was afraid of thunder, he had promised her that he would always be there.

And when he had jumped off a bridge to save her when that girl Éclair let him go.

His feeling for Haruhi got stronger, but then he noticed that everyone wanted her. She was the base of the host club, bounding them together.

Mori saw her as a little sister, and she was the only other person (other than Honey) that he vowed to protect. Honey saw her as a big sister he could rely on. She was the first person to break into Hikaru and Kaoru's world and tell them apart. She was the one to understand that Kyoya was not a cruel heartless demon who only cared for money, but someone with emotions just like any other human beings. She intrigued them all. Everyone cared for her, whether they showed it or not. But the care and friendship became something more.

Tamaki wanted to confess, but couldn't bring himself to do it. Everyone needed her, and he was going to just go and claim her for himself? No, Tamaki Souh does not do that.

Why?

Because it would hurt Hikaru and Kaoru.

It would hurt Kyoya.

It would hurt Honey and Mori.

And most of all, it would hurt himself. It would make him guilty that he broke apart their family, and it would hurt for the rest of his life.

Tamaki didn't want to. He treasured his faux family so much since his own family wasn't complete. Without them, he would break.

He, as king, felt a need to protect everyone.

Answering this question Kyoya asked would determine everything. He couldn't bring himself to do it.

So he sacrificed the one thing that mattered to him the most.

"No."

* * *

"No! I'm not your toy to be dragged around everywhere!" Haruhi Fujioka, age 21, third year in law school said.

"Haruhi~~!" two voices said in unison. "Please come with us! You have to!" Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, identical twins, had crashed at Haruhi's apartment, and they were apparently begging her to come with them to the commoner's amusement park.

"No way in hell!"

"Please?" they begged again.

Haruhi was ready to slam the door shut in their faces when her Senpai looked at her was pleading eyes.

"Please Haru-chan?" Mitsukuni Haninozuka "Honey" asked with the same surgery voice he had years ago. He was now taller than Haruhi, having hit puberty, and didn't carry his bunny Usa-chan around anymore but he still had the same cute face and the impossible love for cake.

"Please." Takashi Morinozuka, cousin of Honey, was still the tallest out of all of them. His face still stood expressionless.

Haruhi could do anything but say 'no' to Honey so she sighed. "Alright, Honey-senpai. Just let me get changed! No way am I going there in these clothes!" she looked at herself. She was still wearing her pajamas.

She motioned the four to come inside. Hikaru, Kaoru, and Honey stepped in, with Mori in tow.

After refusing help from the twins to get changed, Haruhi went into her bedroom.

Even after high school, the host club refused to disband so Haruhi ended up going to Ouran University, despite her begs and pleads. She didn't think that this would happen, but her 'friends' ended p paying for her tuition throughout college and such. Ranka was delighted that his only daughter was going to get a good education, but for Haruhi, she ended up in something equivalent to hell. But at least she started going to school as a girl and didn't have to pamper girls anymore.

So she saw the host club every day just like high school, and they always showed up on her doorstep at odd moments. Nothing had changed much since high school…or so she thought.

Their actions didn't change, but their feelings did. Haruhi was intelligent, but was oblivious to love and feelings.

She didn't have a clue that she had so much more of an impact on each club member than she thought.

Brushing her thoughts away, she quickly changed in a purple t-shirt and denim jeans. Her tom-boyish clothing choices had slowly gone away, but she still refused most girly clothes. Her hair had grown a bit longer, until her shoulder, which was due to Ranka's constant begging.

Talking about Ranka, he at the moment was at his boyfriend's house so that left Haruhi alone for the day. She had planned to do studying, but of course, the host club interrupted. Not exactly the host club though, Kyoya and Tamaki (unusually) didn't come, much to Haruhi's surprise. But she was glad they weren't there. Kyoya would just be in a bad mood, since he never woke up before 10, and Tamaki was plain annoying.

* * *

RING RING

Tamaki's phone rang as flipped a page in his book. "Who could be calling me at this time?" he said, glancing at the digital clock on his desk. 9:00 am it read. He guessed it was probably the twins, since only they were dumb enough to call someone at 9 am on a Sunday.

With a flick of his finger, he flipped open his cell phone. "What do you need, you devil some twins?"

"_Hehehe" _two evil voices flowed over to the other end. _"Just to let you know, we're at Haruhi's house right now…" _

Tamaki jumped up. "WHAT? What are you two planning to do with my daughter…are you trying to ruin her innocence?"

"_Actually, we can't really do anything since Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai are here" _

A flood of relief washed over Tamaki. "But…why are you there?"

"_We're going to a commoner's amusement park! And your not coming!" _

"NO! Daddy's coming!"

"_Fine, but if you do, you're the one who has to bring the demon lord….no way are we going to get him…." _

"Kyoya?" Tamaki remembered the events that happened previous day. "Alright…I will…" he said solemnly, leaving the twins to wonder what in the world happened to his usual rants.

* * *

"Okay, let's go." Haruhi stepped out of her bedroom just as the twins hung up on Tamaki.

"HAI!" They all bounced up (except for Mori of course) and hugged Haruhi crying about how beautiful she looked and all that.

"Where's Tamaki-senpai? I'm sure wouldn't miss out on this. In fact, I would've though that this whole thing was his idea."

Kaoru and Hkaru stole glances at each other. "Actually, he was going to come, but when we called him last night to finalize the plan, he seemed down, and didn't even remember anything. Something must've happened. But he's coming now!"

"Poor Tama-chan!" Honey shook his head in despair. "He never forgets things like this!"

"Uhn." Mori agreed.

"Oh…" Haruhi felt relieved. _Wait, did I just express concern for that babbling idiot? _

"Anyway, he should be here soon…" Honey said excitedly. The idea of commonor things made everyone excited except Haruhi.

About ten minutes later, the front door burst open (Haruhi had left it unlocked) revealing a very happy Tamaki and a very unhappy Kyoya.

"AHH! It's the demon lord!" the twins huddled together in fear as murderous aroma surrounded Kyoya.

"I assume that it was the twins who set you up to this." Kyoya looked at Tamaki who shuddered in hear. Honey hid behind Mori.

Seemingly, only Haruhi and Mori remained unaffected by his glares.

The twins cut the silence and shuddering. "Come on, let's go!"Hikaru and Kaoru dragged Haruhi to their limo while Mori and Honey went into theirs.

Tamaki was about to follow when Kyoya stopped him. The air surrounding them could've frozen anyone who got with a ten meter radius from them.

"What do you need from me, Kyoya?"

"I just want to warn you. No matter what happens, keeping Haruhi safe is first priority for you." Kyoya pushed his glasses up.

"What do you mean?" Confusion was painted on Tamaki's face.

"Once you lose your most precious thing, in this case, Haruhi, you won't ever get her back."

A bulb lit up in Tamaki's head. His eyes widened and his lips thinned into a straight line. His blonde hair flowed with the wind. Kyoya looked amused for a moment but regained his mask. "Y-you don't mean…"

"Exactly. Though I have nothing much to do with it, it seems like our fathers have a bet going on. And with the Hitachiin twins and the cousins, this isn't going to be the best time to lie about your feelings."

"I don't care. Haruhi will never feel the same way about me, but no matter what happens, I'm not going to let her be forced into something she doesn't want."

"Fine, then. If that's what you think is best. Now all you have to do is see how things play out with Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai. You're not the only one." With that, Kyoya stepped into his limo.

"No…way…" Tamaki couldn't believe it. His senpai's had feelings too for Haruhi? And so did the twins? How could he not notice it? And his father? What was he thinking by trying to make Haruhi a pawn in this game?

He had to save her, quick before anyone else could.

* * *

Okay, so that was the first chapter. I'll reveal what's happening…later. Next chapter will be the first confession…of who? Hikaru? Tamaki? Kaoru? Honey? Maybe Mori, but I doubt it since Honey comes first for him and if Honey likes Haruhi, then he wants to support it. And why did Kyoya want to know if Tamaki loves Haruhi or not? And why did Tamaki lie? And who really loves Haruhi, and who's playing along? Anyway, review! also, i'm not posting the next chapter until my quota is met.

Reveiw Quota for next chapter: 5


	2. Chapter 2: Orders and First Confession

Title: The Choice

Rating: T

Summary: Haruhi is in college, and is in touch with the host club. What happens when some of her friends declare their love and others want her to get married to there sons? Disaster strikes, that's what! And along the way, someone finds himself utterly in love with the one person he feared to hurt the most.

Pairing: Haruhi X Kyoya

Last time's poll: who will confess first:

Answer: Hikaru

Winners: Kuramasredredrose, 

Quota is met!

So, I have also started this story. As you guys know, I am a fan of KyoHaru fics. So enjoy! Tell me what you think! I hope the characters aren't OOC!

Me: Okay, so, last time Honey threw a fit, so this time, Hikaru, you do it!

Hikaru: No!

Haruhi: Please Hikaru, don't annoy Heraa-chan. See? She's already burning with anger. *points to a very big ball of fire*

Me: Ohohoho….if you don't do it…you will …PAY! *pulls out a knife*

Hikaru: Never! *runs away*

Kaoru: Ahh! Hikaru, wait up!

Hikaru: oh Kaoru, I could never leave you, you're too precious!

Kaoru: H-hikaru…*hugs him and cries*

Kyoya: *adds sparkles and roses for effect*

Me: What…are you doing?

Kyoya: *pushes his glasses up* this way, we'll get more customers.

Tamaki: I will save you Heraa hime! I will do it!

Disclaimer: Heraa-chan does not own Ouran much to her disappointment.

Previous chapter: 

"_Fine, then. If that's what you think is best. Now all you have to do is see how things play out with Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai. You're not the only one." With that, Kyoya stepped into his limo. _

"_No…way…" Tamaki couldn't believe it. His senpai's had feelings too for Haruhi? And so did the twins? How could he not notice it? And his father? What was he thinking by trying to make Haruhi a pawn in this game? _

_He had to save her, quick before anyone else could. _

* * *

Chapter 2: Orders and First Confession

_Baka Tamaki. _Kyoya thought to himself as the images of the world outside whirred past him. _First, he wakes me up at NINE am when I went to sleep at SIX, and then he drags me to this commoner's amusement park, as they call it. He will certainly experience a worse punishment than death…._

Kyoya began planning the 'legal' but torturous punishments for Tamaki.

But then again, due to this unplanned 'trip', he could think over things, trying to find a solution to this problem.

**FLASHBACK- the day before **

Kyoya's phone rang. He picks it up and spoke. "Ootori Kyoya speaking."

"_Kyoya, this is your Outo-san." _

He froze. He cleared his throat and spoke in his best business like voice. "Yes, what do you need Outo-san?"

"_Come to my office in exactly one hour." _With that, he hung up.

Kyoya's mind went into hysterics. Well, not exactly hysterics since that doesn't happen to the shadow king, but yes, he went nuts. What did his father want? And to just suddenly call him and tell him to come to his office was just out of line.

After a bit of thinking, an hour passed (it seemed like a minute to Kyoya), and he knew better than to be late, especially when dealing with Yoshio Ootori.

"Come in." Yoshio said firmly. His voice was smooth, but had a business-like tone, and it was full of fierceness, most would cower in fear.

His son slowly pushed the door open careful to not create any noise and stepped inside. He closed the door with equal force and faced his father who was at his desk shuffling some papers around.

"Take a seat." His father said, without looking up.

"Hai" Kyoya said uncomfortably. Where was his father getting at? But he obeyed, and took a seat on one of those comfy but expensive (worth more than Haruhi's apartment) chairs.

"I'm sure that you're aware that you are already in a marriageable age" Yoshio told him straightforwardly. He was never a man to make his way around with small talk, but rather, cut straight to the point.

Kyoya nodded. He probably knew where this conversation was going: His father found another eligible candidate for marriage, wants him to meet her and see if he likes him yata yata yata.

It's not like he hated doing this, it's just the fact that he'd have to go and be unbearably nice to a brainless girl who would immediately swoon and agree. Then he'd have to live his life pretending that he loved her and say these cheesy Tamaki lines to make her happy. Kyoya never thought much about marriage, but he knew that as long as he respected the woman and vice versa, it'd work.

Yoshio continued, and Kyoya's prediction was correct. "I have found another girl the Ootori family would be proud of as an addition to our family." For some unusual reason, his composed face softened. Kyoya was about to fall off his chair. "She reminds me so much of your mother, never caring about material gain and could stand up to any business man regardless of his status."

_Where is this going? _Kyoya started sweating. He had an idea of who this girl was, but even with that knowledge, it didn't prepare him for what his father had said next.

"In order to be the heir to the company, I want you to marry that scholarship student, Fujioka Haruhi."

* * *

"Hello?" Kyoya spoke over the phone. He then pulled it away from his ear as a girly squeal came over from the other end.

"_Mon ami! This is the first time you ever called me!"_ Tamaki yelled some more before Kyoya brought the phone back to his ear. _"What brings you to call me, your best friend in the whole wide world?"_

"May I come over this afternoon?"

Tamaki sputtered with surprise. _"Yes! Of course! Anything for my best friend, the best-"_

"I'll be there at 4 o'clock sharp" Kyoya said in between his long speech.

"_-friend in the world! Oh, the beauty of friendship! When one person fully depends-"_

"Your friendship images are delusional Tamaki, and as if I would ever depend on you."

Tamaki kept going, not taking notice of Kyoya's insult. _"-on the other, and how the friendship blossoms, like me and my lovely daughter Haruhi-"_

"Haruhi is not your daughter, Tamaki." Kyoya was getting more irritated by the second. Why wasn't he hanging up on Tamaki? Because he had one more thing to say. He couldn't hang up just yet.

"_-and our friendship is beautiful, unlike those devil twins, who are selfish and want nothing more than to bring terror into our world-"_

"You can go on about our 'friendship' at host club hours. This is not the time. And do not let the others know about our meeting, and do not tell them to come." Usually, when Tamaki came over to Kyoya's the others dragged along. But this meeting was to be alone.

Tamaki shut up. _"Oh. Okay."_

Kyoya hung up. Today was not going to be a good day. He woke up thinking that he would get a bunch of work done, and instead was stuck in a problem.

His father had just ordered him to marry…Haruhi. That's right, Fujioka Haruhi. Out of all the people in the world, Haruhi was the only one Yoshio fully approved of. Seriously? Yeah, seriously. Haruhi was just a commoner who got a scholarship to Ouran. Couldn't his father choose one of the others girls like Ayano? Sakura? Or possible even Renge? But nooooo, his father HAD to choose Haruhi. When Kyoya refused, Yoshio said that he didn't see any problem with the arrangement so neither should his son. And Kyoya couldn't go and tell him that he saw a big problem that involved love, since Yoshio didn't believe that love was important. He saw it as just a mere annoying emotion.

**(a/n- okay, from here, it's just reasons why Kyoya doesn't want to marry Haruhi, it's kind of boring so skip ahead if you want) **

So what stopped Kyoya from deciding to agree and get Haruhi to marry him?

Because Haruhi believed marriages should be based on love and she didn't love him.

Why not marry her?

Because Tamaki loved her, but was too dense to realize and covered it as 'fatherly love'.

Why?

Because the twins loved her, since she was the first person who could tell them apart and entered their world, accepting them as individuals. Hikaru loved her, but didn't know until Kaoru told him and gave up his own love for Haruhi because his brother was more important.

Why?

Because Honey loved her too, but hid behind his childish act and pretended to like her as his big sister.

Why?

Because she was the first person other than Honey that Mori had a soft spot for. He felt the need to protect her.

Why?

Because if Kyoya DID marry her, it would break the host club apart.

Tamaki and Kyoya were alike, though even both had their own reasons for wanting to marry Haruhi (Kyoya marrying because his father said so, Tamaki for love), they didn't want the host club to break apart. He just couldn't do it. But even on the verge of death Kyoya wouldn't admit that he loved the host club (fromer) and would do everything in his power to keep it together.

But it seems like fate has it's own twists and turns.

**(a/n-boring part over, the story continues from here) **

Kyoya decided he would need to talk to Tamaki about his feelings to see what he could do in this situation. Yoshio wasn't going to take no for an answer. He also threatened Kyoya saying that if he refused his orders, he would cut all ties with the host club.

Ouch.

His father had also said that he had to get engaged to her by March (6 months from now), where a party would take place to announce his engagement. Kyoya still didn't know why his father wanted Haruhi, and what merits he would gain from marrying her. He remembered his father's words.

"_She is a girl who has the wits to stand up to even the highest men, and her knowledge is incomparable. She also seems like she can see through others, such as yourself, and would make the perfect bride." _

Kyoya didn't want to hurt Haruhi, but he had no choice. But…if Haruhi fell _in love_ with him, then it wouldn't be a problem, would it? The others loved her, but if she rejected them then that would be out of the way, and if Tamaki still didn't admit his feelings, then Haruhi was open for Kyoya. He just needed to make sure everything would go according to plan.

First, get the others to confess.

Second, make her fall for him.

Now Haruhi wasn't the romantic type-actually, she was barely even a girl. The host club techniques didn't work on her. Not one bit. She was like, 5% girl. Unlike any other girl, money or looks wouldn't work on her. So Kyoya would have to find another way.

First things first. He had to talk to Tamaki.

**FLASH BACK END**

Well, things went downhill after he had talked to Tamaki. Tamaki refused to admit he liked Haruhi, causing Kyoya to go nuts, even though he did kind of want Tamaki to say no. But then he would be denying his own feelings, and if Kyoya married Haruhi, Tamaki would blame it on himself. So everything was kind of a mess.

Little did he know it'd become a bigger mess.

* * *

Haruhi sat quietly in the limo, between Hikaru and Kaoru. She was thinking about how she could've spent her day studying when the host club turned her happiness upside down. _Well, I should've expected it. A whole day of studying without any interruptions is too good to be true! Damnit. _She gritted her teeth.

"Oiy, Haruhi!" Kaoru poked Haruhi. "What are you thinking about?"

"Possibly something…naughty? Do you want to have some…_fun_?"

Haruhi punched the twins heads. "Baka. You two are even worse than Tamaki!"

Kaoru looked like he had been run over by a bull dozer. "You're comparing us to that useless idiotic king lord? Ouch, it hurts doesn't it Hikaru?"

Hikaru faked his tears and nodded. Haruhi grunted. _This is going to be a long day…_

* * *

"Today is going to be a fun day, ne, Takashi?" Honey nudged his cousin. He nodded in reply.

"The best part is, we get to go with haru-chan!" he exclaimed. A small hint of pink spread across his cheeks. "Haru-chan is so nice, and we in return are always annoying her." he said in an uncharacteristically solemn voice. "we should do something to make it up to her."

Ah, Honey was so thoughtful. "Yes." That was enough to let Honey know he agreed.

The boy Lolita had grown up over the years. He was thoughtful of others (not like he wasn't before) but he always thought about their feelings before his. Especially Haruhi's.

"You know," Honey started. His cheeks were still pink, and Mori struggled to not smile at the sight of it. It was always like that when he talked about Haruhi, and his cheeks would actually become red when talking to her. Yet, Haruhi didn't notice. How dense could a girl be? "I still wonder when Tama-chan and Hika-chan will confess. Haruhi will never know unless they directly tell her. The signs they give aren't enough. Even Ranka-san knows about it."

"Ah." Mori nodded, remembering the times when Haruhi would accidentally brush her arm against Hikaru's, and he would become bright red and Haruhi would think he has a fever or something. Or when Haruhi would wear a dress and Tamaki would faint, and she would think it was due to heat or lightheadedness. The tall man turned to his cousin. "When will _you _tell her?"

It was obvious Honey likes her since high school, but he pretended he didn't know since Honey didn't want him to know. It was the first time Honey ever kept a secret from Taskashi, but he also knew why he didn't want him to know. Honey knew Takashi also had a soft spot for her.

At this, Honey turned deathly pale and started stuttering. "I-I…d-don't…uh…" he cleared his throat. "You knew?"

"It was obvious."

"What about you?"

Mori froze for a moment thinking of an answer and then spoke. "You come first."

"No I don't. Haruhi matters most to you. I can tell, I'm not that young anymore."

"No, you aren't." he agreed. "But if I confess, it will hurt the others, including you."

Honey turned towards the window and looked at the outside world for a while before turning back to Mori. "No matter who Haruhi chooses, it will not get in the way of our friendship. I am sure of that. So though I also…love her…I want to" Honey closed his eyes and gulped. "I want to support the others and help them confess to her." Though those words were exactly what Honey wanted to say, he felt a stab of pain in his heart. Mori could also feel it. The idea of her with someone else would just as a shock to them no matter how prepared.

And that's exactly what would happen.

Honey brightened up after a minute of silence. "I know! We should do something to make Hika-chan confess today! It's the perfect place and time too!"

Mori nodded, and both planned out there plan 'Help Hika-chan confess to Haru-chan'…

* * *

A few minutes later, four limo's pulled up into a parking lot on front of an amusement park. Roller coasters and rides were in view. Chattering and laughing filled the air, and happiness surrounded them. However, a certain shadow king's evil air ruined the atmosphere.

Hikaru shivered and his teeth clattered. "K-Kaoru, d-do you feel cold?" he felt eyes piercing his back. Kyoya had just stepped out of his limo and was leaning against the limo, with his eyes glaring with anger.

"Y-yeah.." Kaoru wrapped his arms around himself. "And I thought it was supposed to be sunny today…"

Tamaki ignored the icicles froming on his eyebrows and spoke. "Here we are, the commoner's amusement park!" he pointed towards the entrance. "It seems like that's the entrance. Let's go!" he zoomed across the sidewalk.

"Wait! We first have to buy tickets!" Haruhi ran up to Tamaki who was currently jumping up and down at the sight of the rides. She panted heavily as she came to a stop.

"Next time *pant* don't run ahead *pant* of us *pant*" Haruhi was never athletic.

"Anyway, is this where we but the tickets?" he pointed towards the building off to the side with a sign 'buy tickets here'.

"Yes…" Haruhi answered. "But, I forgot purse, so I can't buy a ticket."

"OH NO!" Tamaki shrieked. "My daughter is so poor that she can't buy a ticket! Oh, I must buy a ticket for her…!" he pulled out his credit card.

On the other hand, Kyoya smirked. This was the perfect chance to show Haruhi that he wasn't a heartless cruel man. He stepped up from behind Tamaki and the twins and spoke.

"I'll buy a ticket for her." he pulled out his wallet, ignoring the shocked expressions around him.

Kaoru looked at Hikaru. "Is it just me, or is the-"

"-shadow king being nice?" Hikaru finished.

Haruhi could only say one thing. "It's okay senpai, I'll be indebted to you if you buy it for me."

_Ah, so Haruhi still thinks along those lines. _"No, you won't be." Five pairs of eyes turned to him. _the host club shouldn't suspect anything, so I'll use a cover up. _

Haruhi was about to thank him when he said something to change her mind. "I'm only doing this so we can get this trip over with. And of course, Haruhi, you'll have to make it up to me back somehow."

She scowled. "Rich Bastard." She muttered under her breath.

The others were relieved that Kyoya was normal, and wasn't planning to do anything to their precious Haruhi.

After buying there tickets and entering, the others jumped with joy while Haruhi sighed. The twins wanted go on every ride, Honey wanted to go buy some cake, and Tamaki wanted to spend quality time with his 'daughter'. Kyoya was busy writing in his notebook.

"No way Tono, Haruhi is coming with us!" the twins said in unison as they dragged her away.

"No No NO!" Tamaki ran after the twins and reluctant Haruhi. Mori and Honey followed behind.

"Well, I think it's time," Honey said quietly to Mori as they followed the twins and Tamaki. Mori nodded.

"Haruhiiiiiiii!" Tamaki wailed as ran faster after the twins who were snickering. He tripped over a rock, and fell flat on his face leaving the twins bursting with laughter. Kyoya came up and just stepped over Tamaki, leaving him crying.

Honey caught up to the twins. "Why don't we go on the Ferris wheel?" he pointed over to a big circle spinning. At least, that's what it looked like to the twins.

"Cool!" the twins yelled. There was no line, since it was still early and not many people were here, so the immediately dragged Haruhi there, along with Mori and Honey.

"Haruhi, we're going on together!" the twins proclaimed. Haruhi groaned.

Honey went up to Kaoru and motioned him to bend down, since he was still taller than Honey.

Honey looked around to make sure Haruhi and Hikaru weren't listening, and then whispered into Kaoru's ear.

"Come with us Kaoru, leave Hikaru alone with Haruhi. This has gone on long enough." And with that, a spark lit up in Kaoru's head. He knew what Honey meant.

About ten seconds later, they were in the front of the line and the first gondola came down.

A man motioned for them to get on.

Hikaru climbed in, with Haruhi following him. he sat across from Haruhi. "Kaoru, come on!" he patted a seat next to him.

Kaoru instead waved at him heartily as the man closed the door and the gondola went up.

Hikaru freaked out. "Kaoru!" he yelled as he looked out the window. Kaoru smiled.

Hikaru slumped back in his seat when he realized he was alone with Haruhi.

"EH?"

* * *

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Kaoru asked as he climbed into the next gondola. Mori and Honey followed.

"They'll be fine. I think Hikaru might confess considering the circumstances, but it kind of depends on him" Honey smiled. "But I think it was very noble of you to give her up for your brother."

"Yeah…but I'm over it. I decided that my brother was more important to me years ago…" Kaoru seemed to be remembering and then he raised an eyebrow. "Eh? How'd you know that I did that? And how did you know that both of us liked her?"

Kaoru looked a bit surprised as he sat down across from Honey a Mori. A click sounded from the door, ensuring them that they would start going up any second.

Honey shrugged. "We knew since the time when we stayed in Misuzu-san's pension in Karizuwa (reference to episode 15 and 16)." He started. "But we were suspecting something long before that."

"Ah." Mori nodded in agreement.

"Hm. I guess your right. It was obvious. But Haruhi is completely off on this subject." Kaoru stated. "Even if Hikaru says, 'I love you' to her, she'll think he means as a friend. That girl is so naïve and unromantic! She needs more feminine hormones!"

Honey and Mori nodded, when Honey added. "She needs something more than that to know what he means. But I still wonder about Tama-chan…he still insists he loves her as a daughter…" he shook his head in despair.

"Yeah…" Kaoru thought for a moment and then looked up at Mori. "Hey, Mori-senpai…"

"Yes?"

"Do you like Haruhi?"

Mori unexpectedly froze, a blush creeping up his cheeks. "Um…"

Kaoru stared wide-eyes at him. "No way!" he was surprised at the sudden show of emotion. That was very un mori-senpai like. "You too?" his eyes left the flabbergasted and embarrassed Mori (yes, he has feelings too) and trained his eyes on Honey. "What about you, Honey-senpai?"

"I-I…well," Honey stammered. _there's no point hiding it now_, he cleared his throat. "Well, yeah…" he looked out the window to avoid Kaoru's piercing eyes.

Kaoru's head would've exploded if it was possible, but unfortunately, it wasn't.

"EH? ALMOST THE WHOLE HOST CLUB LIKES HARUHI?"

* * *

"Ummm…" Hikaru didn't know what to say. If Kaoru was there, he had no problem conversing with Haruhi…but alone…that was a different story. He cleared his throat. "The weather is nice today isn't it?" well, once he said that he mentally slapped himself. _The weather? Wow, nice way to start a conversation Hikaru. _

Haruhi raised an eyebrow. "I guess…"

Hikaru focused his gaze on Haruhi, who was wearing a purple t-shirt and denim jeans.

She had grown over the years, and she hadn't just grown taller, her chest and hips had expanded. She had a nice graceful womanly curve, leaving the host club to wonder how the heck she had pulled off being a boy for three years. There was no way she could pose as a boy now.

Hikaru blushed a bit and cleared his throat once more. _What should I do? I'm all alone with Haruhi, and I won't be able to get off for another five minutes! Ah, help me Kami-sama...but maybe I should look at the bright side of things. I'm rarely alone with Haruhi, and now might be the chance to…_He shook that thought out of his head.

Haruhi on the other hand was unaware of Hikaru's inner turmoil's and spent her time looked out the window hoping for the day to end quicker. She was also quite hungry, not having eaten breakfast. Ootoro…at the though of fancy tuna, she licked her lips.

Hikaru gasped. Haruhi wasn't making this any easier for him, and when she licked her lips his gaze was transferred to her lips. _I wonder how it would be like to kiss her…_

With out thinking, his inner mind took over. "Haruhi,"

"Hmm?"

Hikaru tried to stop himself from saying it, but in the next five seconds, the world would come crashing down, and no one could stop it. "I-I love you…"

Haruhi wasn't as dense as before, but still dense. "Eh?"

"I love you."

Now, Haruhi looked more confused than ever. "What do you mea-"

She was interrupted as Hikaru's lips came crashing down on hers.

* * *

So, there's chapter 2! It was longer than usual, since I don't know when I'll update again, since I'm in California! Don't know how long I'll be here. My aunt is pregnant and has complications, so my family had to come here on an emergency. Wish us well!

And Sorry for leaving you at a cliff hanger, but…Hikaru confessed! And kissed her!

Review Quota for next chapter: 7

Every time you review, Mori talks…

|

V


	3. Chapter 3: The Race Has Begun

Title: The Choice

Rating: T

Summary: Haruhi is in college, and is in touch with the host club. What happens when some of her friends declare their love and others want her to get married to there sons? Disaster strikes, that's what! And along the way, someone finds himself utterly in love with the one person he feared to hurt the most.

Pairing: Haruhi X Kyoya

Last time, there was no poll

From my reviews, It seems like everyone is enjoying the story! Thanks for being sooooooooo supportive! I'm just worried about if the characters are OOC!

Me: *Holds out a knife* anyone who dares to not follow my orders will DIE!

Twins: *hold onto each other for fear life* w-who said we'll deny you? right everyone?

Tamaki: *turns pale* Y-yeah, we love you Heraa-hime! Please don't kill us!

Haruhi: *rolls eyes* you guys are stupid. Heraa-chan would never do that.

Me: You guys are SO annoying! Get away from here!

Twins and Tamaki: No, we will never go!

Kyoya: *pushes glasses up* I think I can fix that. *Grabs Haruhi and pulls her into his arms*

Haruhi: K-Kyoya-senpai…what are you…? *blush*

Tamaki: WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY DAUGHTER?

Kyoya: *smirk* watch. *tilts Haruhi's head up and crushes his lips on hers.*

Haruhi: *Kisses him back as her arms circle around him*

Honey: Yay! *tears spilling out of his eyes* Kyou-chan and Haru-chan are kissing!

Mori: *grin* Ah. Finally.

Twins and Tamaki: AHH!

BANG!

Haruhi: *reluctantly breaks the kiss and turns around* wow, they took it better then I expected *kicks a blonde-haired lifeless body*

Kyoya: Yes, I would agree. *Looks at two identical frozen statues* I was expecting for them to either explode or try to kill me.

Haruhi: Yeah. So, *looks at Kyoya while blushing* did you enj-

Kyoya: Yes, I did enjoy that. In fact, *embraces Haruhi* we should do it again.

Me: Ahem! You two guys can do IT in his bedroom, but first, get on with the script!

Kyoya: Ah, yes. *Looks annoyed* I will do it this time.

Disclaimer: Heraa-chan do not own Ouran, otherwise I would end up with Haruhi instead of that baka Tamaki. And speaking of Haruhi…

Previous Chapter: 

_Kaoru's head would've exploded if it was possible, but unfortunately, it wasn't._

_"EH? ALMOST THE WHOLE HOST CLUB LIKES HARUHI?"_

_meanwhile…._

"_Haruhi," _

"_Hmm?"_

_Hikaru tried to stop himself from saying it, but in the next five seconds, the world would come crashing down, and no one could stop it. "I-I love you…"_

_Haruhi wasn't as dense as before, but still dense. "Eh?" _

"_I love you." _

_Now, Haruhi looked more confused than ever. "What do you mea-"_

_She was interrupted as Hikaru's lips came crashing down on hers. _

* * *

Chapter 3: The Race Has Begun

Hikaru was kissing her. Yes, kissing her. As in his lips were on hers.

It was fiery and sweet, all at once. Haruhi gasped and Hikaru used it as the opportunity to stick his tongue inside her mouth, probing into her.

Haruhi tried to pull Hikaru away from her but he lifted his hands and pinned her hands against the cool metal wall of the gondola. He dived deeper into her mouth, enjoying every passing second as the gondola went down.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"EH? ALMOST THE WHOLE HOST CLUB LIKES HARUHI?"

"Shh…people might here us outside…" Honey pointed to the windows, they were half open. Anyone within a mile could hear Kaoru's revelation.

Mori spoke up. "Actually, Kyoya might hold a fancy for her too…who knows?"

"THE WHOLE HOST CLUB LIKES HARUHI?" he rephrased. Kaoru still couldn't believe it. And he though _he_ was the observant one. He frowned. "Wait…you guys can't possible mean the shadow king, can you?" Honey nodded. "You mean the shadow king actually has feelings and _likes _Haruhi?"

"I merely said 'might hold'. That doesn't mean he does." Mori's face was expressionless, as expected. The blushing and awkwardness had washed away earlier when Kaoru was questioning Honey.

"Oh. But still! I didn't even think that you two would fall in love with her! No offence, but you guys don't seem like the types who would like to be in a relation-"

"I know." Honey interrupted. "I still don't know when it happened. It just did."

Mori nodded. "Ah."

"Same here." Kaoru looked down at the floor of the moving gondola. "I just hope Hikaru is okay."

When he said that, Honey turned deathly pale, almost white and his eyes widened to the size of saucers. "K-Kaoru…l-look-" was all he could make out. He lifted his finger and pointed at Kaoru, or more like at something behind him.

Kaoru looked up from the floor, and saw Honey gawking and Mori's lip twitched. Kaoru slowly turned his head to see what could've possible thrown Honey and Mori off track and gasped before turning into ice.

They were in the gondola behind Haruhi's and Hikaru's, and through the half open windows Kaoru could make out the two figures…kissing.

* * *

The need for breath made Hikaru pull apart from Haruhi, and for a moment she missed the warmth of his lips before fathering up the pieces of her memory. She put them together and realized what just happened.

"H-Hikaru…" her face turned bright pink, making her look more feminine than before. She didn't know what to do. Hikaru-one of her good friends- just said he loved her and _kissed _her. Should she slap him for kissing her suddenly? Should she ask why he did that? Or should she linger on what happened and give him a reply to his confession? She had no idea.

She went with keeping her cool and not slapping him. "W-what was that for?"

Hikaru shrugged at if it didn't matter, but his face was still red. "I told you I love you didn't I? If I didn't do that, you wouldn't have understood and taken it the wrong way."

He did have a point… Haruhi wouldn't understand if he didn't kiss her. she'd just say, "oh, I love you too, my friend" if not, then she'd just ignore him, thinking it was another cheesy line or something.

But still…!

Although Hikaru seemed fine on the outside, acting as if nothing happened, on the inside, he was experiencing the most embarrassing and excruciating moment of his life. He'd rather go die than face Haruhi now. As unbelievably as it sounds, Hikaru had never been kissed before, and had never kissed anyone. So confessing Haruhi was a very bold move. Kissing her was even bolder. Kissing her passionately was another good move. But acting like nothing happened afterwards was a big thing altogether.

"So…" he cleared his throat. He'd gone this far, why not go even farther? Haruhi looked up at him, still blushing furiously. Apparently, she had never been kissed either (not including the kiss from that dance party in her first year of high school [referring to episode 2]). "Do you think you could ever hold the same feelings for me and…go out with me?"

Haruhi blanked out.

Go out? With Hikaru?

Seriously?

Of course, she had been asked out countless times by the guys at Ouran University, but she had rejected everyone. But she didn't think Hikaru would ask her out. Even if this was unexpected, she couldn't just say no without breaking his heart tremendously. And he was her friend, best friend, so it would also spread guilt all over Haruhi if she rejected him. She decided to tell him that she needed time to think, and wasn't certain of her own feeling when Hikaru said exactly what she thought.

"It's okay. You don't have to answer me right now. You might need some time to think, since it came to you as a shock and everything…ehehe" Hikaru laughed nervously.

Haruhi nodded, and said she would before the seemingly long ride came to an end. They stepped out, the awkwardness between them never disappearing.

* * *

"Eh?" was all Kaoru could make out before he took it all in. "So Hikaru and Haruhi are making out real good huh? Well, I think that means Hikaru confessed…" he turned around to face the two seniors. "Right senpai?"

Honey was still surprised but happy for the two. But still…for Hikaru to kiss Haruhi was a daring move. "Uh-huh. I'm happy for Hika-chan and Haru-chan!"

Mori nodded.

"Ah, well, I don't think Haruhi would just let Hikaru kiss her. So he must've forced himself on her. I just hope everything's okay…" Kaoru tried to ignore the stab of pain in his heart. Secretly, he wished that he was there instead of his twin. "But I think you two should confess. I have a feeling Haruhi is going to reject him…"

Honey seemed to be considering this for a moment. "Maybe…but not now. I first want Tama-chan to tell her first. But it depends on if Haruhi rejects Hikaru or not. It is her decision, so whoever she chooses to be with, I'll be happy for her, ne, Takashi?"

"Wise, Mitsukuni."

The ride came to a stop and they came out, only to meet with an awkward Haruhi and Hikaru. Both seemed _very_ interested in their shoes.

Kaoru and Honey smiled amusingly.

"So, did anything _interesting_ happen?" Kaoru asked, implying he knew what exactly what happened.

Hikaru wasn't going to answer that question due to embarrassment, but the famous blunt Haruhi didn't really care if they knew. It didn't mean much to her; it just kind of came as a shock.

"Hikaru just kissed me and asked me out."

And then they heard a shriek and a loud crash.

"W-WHAT DID YOU SAY?" somehow, the familiar idiotic voice was replaced with a fiery and angry blazing tone. Behind him, an onyx-eyed man stood still, amused by this new development.

The group slowly turned their heads only to meet with an angry Tamaki. A very seriously angry Tamaki. And angry Tamaki's aren't very nice to meet.

"HOW COULD THAT DEVIL FROM HELL _KISS_ YOU? AND THEN JUST ASK YOU OUT?" Tamaki yelled with rage. Haruhi was sure that even the Ferris wheel was shaking.

Haruhi just sweat dropped. Ignoring him, she walked away, with Honey and Mori in tow. That left the twins to experience Tamaki's wrath.

* * *

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Haruhi walked into an open field of grass. Being near all those rides was getting tiring. And the day had just begun. She had a _lot _more to look forward too.

"They'll be fine!" Honey hopped onto on of the benches, next to Mori.

"Haru-chan, come sit here!"

Haruhi sighed and walked over to the bench where Honey and Mori were sitting and let her body sit down. She needed to get away from the troublesome trio. The air around them was getting suffocating.

The silence was comfortable, as the slight breeze flew by them. They all sat in silence, Honey wondering about cake, Mori wondering about his upcoming kendo tournament (and Honey eating cake), Haruhi wondering about the recent events.

Then Honey asked her something much unexpected. "Do you like Hika-chan, Haru-chan?"

Well, that busted her bubble of thought. "What?"

"Do you like Hika-chan?" he repeated.

"Well, I…I'm not sure…but I don't think I do. He's a great friend and all….but I just need some more time to think. It came as surprise to me you know? And I can't even believe that I didn't notice it."

Honey smiled painfully. "Well, I hope you make the right decision." He knew that this wasn't the right time to say anything more than that. But without thinking, he leaned down a placed a chaste kiss on her cheek.

Haruhi blushed a bit. "Y-yeah, I will."

Mori smiled at their interaction. Maybe, just maybe, there was a small chance Honey would end up with Haruhi. It would make him happier than if she ended up with him.

Being in love is hard. Very hard.

* * *

Meanwhile, the twins (mostly Hikaru) were enduring Tamaki's rants. Kyoya was standing behind Tamaki, can't help but feelings a bit sorry for the twin. But he also felt an unfamiliar emotion pass through his body when he heard Haruhi say Hikaru kisses her. He couldn't make out what it was.

"YOU IDIOT! PERVERT! HOW COULD YOU?" Tamaki grabbed Hikaru's shoulders and shouted in his face.

"Idiot Tono, stop spitting on me." Hikaru wiped a bead of spit of his cheek.

"B-BUT YOU KISSED HARUHI!"

"What's so bad about it? Unless you wanted to be the first to kiss her…" Kaoru stepped in, creating a diversion for Hikaru to get away. Hikaru got the message and zoomed away, in the direction of where Honey, Mori, and Haruhi were.

Tamaki immediately forgot the current problem and turned red. "H-how could you ever think that? I'm her dad! It'd be incest! INCEST I TELL YA!"

Kaoru shrugged and grinned wickedly. "Suit yourself. But that still doesn't explain the perverted fantasies you're always having."

Tamaki wailed and ran after Kaoru who ran to catch up with Hikaru.

Kyoya sighed and followed.

* * *

The group gathered soon enough. While Tamaki was still chasing Hikaru, Kyoya pulled Haruhi away (unnoticed by the others) and the two started walking deeper into the amusement park.

They fell into a comfortable silence, watching the place. Since it was almost 11 now, the place was filling up with chattering a laughter as kids went from ride to ride.

It was a sunny day, but instead of being unbearably hot, it was the perfect temperature. The wind blew softly, and Haruhi's hair fell onto her face. She brushed them away, revealing her big brown eyes full of mysteries.

Other than Tamaki and his sister Fuyumi, she was the only one who could see right through him and his mysterious glasses and mask.

Kyoya had to admit, Haruhi was one of the people he could never figure out. She was a big puzzle.

Haruhi Fujioka was a big puzzle indeed. Mostly, when a puzzle comes along, you're addicted to solving it, and once it is it's done. No more use. But with Haruhi, someone could be with her for 100 years and still not figure her out. She was the puzzle of all puzzles.

Maybe marrying her wouldn't be so bad. She'd amuse him at times and times again, and could have intelligent conversations, instead of ones that involved nail polish and hair and dresses.

Haruhi POV

I don't know why, but suddenly Kyoya-senpai had pulled me away from the outrageously annoying group and pushed me onto this sidewalk. I wondered if he wanted to talk to me about my new 'debt' but so far, he hasn't said anything yet. So I spent my time wondering about Hikaru.

It's not like I hated kissing him….it's just that it was…uncalled for. I didn't expect anything like that from him. But then again, this is _Hikaru_ we're talking about.

I brushed my hair out of my face and turned to look at Kyoya-senpai. He was looking straight ahead, with the usual glinted glasses covering his eyes.

Speaking of Kyoya-senpai…he's different then the others. He never expresses his emotion, and yet I always find my self wondering what are behind the glasses. I bet if I took off his glasses, I could see his emotions.

I had, once, seen him without glasses. It was the night at the beach, (referring to episode 8), when he wanted to teach me a lesson. From then, I knew that even Kyoya-senpai was a human being with emotions. I wonder why he pretends to be an egoist when he's not. It's just not….productive.

Kyoya turns to look at me, and I realize that I was still staring at him. Uh oh.

"Uh…" I want to apologize. This was embarrassing.

"Haruhi, you seem…" Kyoya took no notice of the fact I was staring at him. "Agitated." His voice was neutral, so I couldn't make out if he was concerned, mad, or just being Kyoya.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I snorted. "The twins dragged me out here to this amusement park when I could be doing so much more productive things at the moment." It was true. "Besides, we're in our_ twenties_, who goes to amusement parks for fun at this age?"

"You don't seem to realize that no matter how old Tamaki and the twins will get, they'll always be troublesome." Kyoya pinched the bridge of his nose. "in any case, I have a favor to ask of you."

Oh great. This could not be good. "What?"

"Are you free this Friday evening?" he asked coolly. For a moment, I thought I saw a flicker of emotion flash through his eyes, but his glasses covered them up again. Curse those glasses.

And about the question, where was he getting at? But to answer, I was free on Friday evening. I wished that that I was busy so I wouldn't have to do this 'favor' of his, but I couldn't lie either.

"Uh…yeah, I guess…"

"Good." He said, his voice never faltering. "I will be picking you up at six thirty then."

What? Wait, what does he mean, picking me up at six thirty? Are we supposed to go somewhere?

"Eh? What you mean?" and whatever he was planning to do, I don't remember agreeing. I just remember inquiring him about what the favor was.

"I mean what I mean, Haruhi." Now, there was just a tint of annoyance in his voice. "I won't repeat things twice."

"b-but, why?" I sputtered. "Where are we going to go?"

"You will see." Damn that man for avoiding my questions. "Wear something appropriate. I will be sending something over on Friday. Also, do not let the others, especially Tamaki, now about our plans."

I didn't get it. What does he want?

Are we going out on a date? If so, why?

End of Haruhi POV

Kyoya POV

I watched amusingly as Haruhi became confused and irritated. No doubt she'd keep me amused if we were to get married.

If everything goes to plan, I will tell Haruhi on Friday about my father's proposition. She will no doubt refuse, but I've got that covered. She'll have no choice but to at least wait 9 months before she makes her choice. That will give me enough time to get the others to confess, and make her fall in love with me.

I just hope nothing gets in the way.

End of Kyoya POV

Haruhi decided to say no more. As they made their way back to the rest of the group's location, she decided to figure out what was going on, but came to no conclusion. She'd just have to wait and see.

Tamaki watched Kyoya and Haruhi come back, and instead of throwing a rant about 'how mother and daughter left mother all alone', he wondered what could've happened to make Haruhi so confused.

Could've Kyoya already told Haruhi about…?

Had he already lost?

No. he wasn't ready to give her up so easily. But if Haruhi chose Kyoya, he'd be happy.

For them.

He recalled the conversation he'd had with his father last night.

**FLASHBACK**

"Tamaki," his father started as his only son sat down at the dinner table. He looked happy and cheerful, as always. This news was certain to being a frown.

"Yes, Outo-san?" he smiled at one of the young maids as she set down his food. She ran away with hearts in her eyes.

"I have something…" Yuzuru struggled to find the words. "Urgent to discuss with you?"

At the word 'urgent' Tamaki looked up with worry. "What is it? Oh no, don't tell me! You lost another chess game to Yoshio?"

"Actually, yes, but that's beside the point." Yuzuru stopped smiling and turned serious. "I want to you marry Fujioka Haruhi."

"Eh?" Tamaki didn't understand. He repeated those words in his mind, once, twice, and then at the third time it clicked. "WHAT?"

* * *

So, that's chapter 3. Sorry for another cliffy…but it makes things more interesting…MAWHAHAHA i'm evil...just kidding!

I actually updated faster than I thought I would. so far, i've been updating every other day. wow. i didn't expect it to go this fast. i'm really getting into the mood of the story, i guess. i just love writing.

And thank you guys SO much for the awesome reviews. If you have any questions, just PMs me. Now, I have to go work on my other story…What Haruhi Wants.

Review Quota met! Thanks to the following people for reviewing:

Kuramasredredrose  
LostInASeaOfGarnetandAmethyst  
Raines  
jadeismycolor  
idioticsmile  
MizzFizz  
MayContainRandomness  
Skarlet Magician 1997

Your reviews are all so supportive!

Review quota for chapter four: 10  
Yup, it's ten this time!

Every time you review, you get a kiss from your favorite host club member!


	4. Chapter 4: A Small Confession

**Title:** The Choice  
**Rating:** T  
Summary: Haruhi is in college, and is in touch with the host club. What happens when some of her friends declare their love and others want her to get married to there sons? Disaster strikes, that's what! And along the way, someone finds himself utterly in love with the one person he feared to hurt the most.  
**Pairing: **Haruhi X Kyoya  
**Rambling: **This is pointless since I know you guys will go and read the chapter, since I haven't updated in so long…speaking of updating…

I'M SORRY! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

Now I'm getting on a roll here! Two updates on two stories in one day! Whooo!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran**

_Last time_

"What is it? Oh no, don't tell me! You lost another chess game to Yoshio?"

"Actually, yes, but that's beside the point." Yuzuru stopped smiling and turned serious. "I want to you marry Fujioka Haruhi."

"Eh?" Tamaki didn't understand. He repeated those words in his mind, once, twice, and then at the third time it clicked. "WHAT?"

* * *

Chapter 4: A Small Confession

Tamaki, after sitting with his jaw open for ten minutes, calmed down and got down to business. "But…why?"

"Because she's the best match for you Tamaki…" Yuzuru, unlike Yoshio, believed in love. "and you love her."

As much as it pained Tamaki, he hung his head low and whispered a quiet "yes." He couldn't lie to his father. "But…she doesn't love me…"

Yuzuru's expression softened a bit. "I'm not ordering you to go marry her, but I want you to pursue her. There's always a chance she loves you back. And even if rejection hurts, you'll be better off knowing whether she does or not instead of living your life in agony."

Tamaki's head snapped up. "But why are you telling me this now? I'm still only twenty-two, which is a bit young in my opinion…"

"It seems like Yoshio also sees Haruhi as a suitable bride for Kyoya and ordered him to marry her." Yuzuru said calmly. He knew what was coming next.

"WHAT?" Tamaki jumped up. "MOMMY AND HARUHI? B-BUT THAT'S INCEST! I WON'T ALLOW IT! MY PURE HARUHI DOES NOT BELOGN IN THAT DEMON'S ARMS! I WILL SAVE YOU HARUHI!" he threw a fist into the air as he stood on his chair posing like superman. Yuzuru chuckled in amusement.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

So…Kyoya might be going after Haruhi? that night, Tamaki had figured out why Kyoya had asked him if he loved Haruhi. because if he did, he'd step back and give up business for his happiness. But he had said no. and that messed a bunch of things up. Kyoya, no matter how hard he tried, couldn't say no to his father, Hikaru had confessed, and Tamaki was denying his feelings. Throw Honey and Mori in there and what have you got? A big big problem, centering around Haruhi. No one could tell who was after what and what each person's motive was. Tamaki tried though.

Honey just wanted to step back and wish for happiness for Haruhi. he wasn't pursuing her, and the only way he and Haruhi would end up together is if Haruhi fell in love with him and came into his waiting arms. If not, then he would just watch.

Mori clearly did the same as Honey, waiting for Haruhi, not chasing after her.

Hikaru was purely innocent, just telling Haruhi his feelings and waiting for her answer. Rejection would sting, but at least she could find someone better than him and someone she'd be happy with. But there was always hope.

Kaoru had loved her, but he didn't want anything to get between his brother and Haruhi. he chose his brother over Haruhi, telling Hikaru to pursue her.

Kyoya didn't love Haruhi, just as a friend. So then why was he going after Haruhi? because the Kyoya he knew wouldn't just give up a fight against his father that easily. Remember that time when he had acquired the company in his second year of high school and then thrust it right back in his face since he found something more important? So…what was going on? Why would he chase Haruhi when he didn't love her and she didn't love him? Where's the missing puzzle?

To Kyoya, this was a game, balancing business or friends.

To Tamaki, this was just a jumbled mess of emotions.

_Kyoya POV_

Hm. It seems like Tamaki is trying to figure out what's going on. He's smarter than he looks (and acts) having known him since junior high, so according to my calculations it won't take long for him to figure out.

I don't have feelings for Haruhi, I respect her and like her as a friend, but no more than that. I want it to stay that way. I do not wish to grow any feelings for her. Unlike my father, I do not believe love is irrelevant, but it does become tiresome, especially when trying to level it with business. It doesn't matter whether I become heir or not because I have already surpassed my brothers. I just need the idiots to confess. Whoever she chooses, fine, but only if all of them get rejected, that's when I'll go.

Personally, I'm glad my father chose Haruhi over some other girl. I know her well, and yet I don't understand her. But I don't want to divulge myself in this subject.

Tamaki that fool, trying to keep this club together. He should know by now Haruhi will not always be ours, but will move on. No matter who she chooses, someone will be hurt. I need Tamaki to know how much it will hurt, so he'll chase after her. That is the sole purpose of taking her to dinner this Friday. Getting Tamaki to feel jealous. Nothing should go wrong…but with Haruhi, you never know.

Speaking of Haruhi, she's unbearably dense. Beautiful, yes, and I must admit she has a unlimited amount of intelligence but her denseness gets the better of us. She's denser than Tamaki! The hosts have been in love with her for approximately four years and yet she doesn't realize! At least Hikaru confessed today. What an expected turn of events.

_End POV _

* * *

Haruhi spent the rest of the day being dragged around by the host club members –minus Kyoya and Mori. Kyoya smirked every time Haruhi pleaded for help and Mori didn't help, since Honey wanted Haruhi to go with him on rides and Mori was on his side.

"Lettt meeeeee gooo!" The twins had taken it too far, forcing her to sit on the TOWER OF DOOM.

"No." they both said in unison.

They grabbed Haruhi's wrists and pushed her onto the seat. The hurriedly put the belts so she couldn't escape. The twins sat on each side of her snickering.

"I hate you too."

"Tsk tsk, you shouldn't use such strong words…" Kaoru stated. Haruhi looked at Honey and Mori who were merely waving at her, Tamaki who was sulking mumbling things about "brother and sister kissing is incest", and Kyoya who was smirking. Probably at how hilarious it was to see Haruhi fidgeting and shouting at the twins about how ridiculous this was.

There was a click and they started going up. The wind rushed through Haruhi's hair as they went further up, further and further away from the ground. Haruhi started shaking. It wasn't that she was afraid of heights, it's just…she hated the feeling when your stomach drops. It made her feel like throwing up.

"H-Hikaru, K-Kaoru, I don't think this is a good idea…" Haruhi gulped as she went higher up, hitting the 100 feet mark.

"Aw, come on Haruhi!" Kaoru pinched one of Haruhi's cheeks and whined. "Don't be such a party pooper!"

"Yeah!" Hikaru pinched the other cheek. "It'll be fun!" the twins let go of cheeks, and they were red from the pressure. A few moments later, and audible 'click' was heard and Haruhi gulped even harder. The twins fidgeted with excitement.

3….

2…

1…

"AHHHHHH!" screams tore through Haruhi's mouth as they dropped down. Her stomach felt like it'd tear out of her any time. Meanwhile, Hikaru and Kaoru laughed and squealed as they went down. Two seconds later, they were done. Kyoya chuckled as they slowed to a stop. This sure was entertaining.

* * *

The day was tiring, the same thing repeating it self. Tamaki sulking, Kyoya watching from the shadows, Mori and Honey smiling, Hikaru and Kaoru dragging Haruhi around, and Haruhi getting annoyed. But after half the day was over, she resigned her self to this horrible fate, defeated.

Lunch was basically a few hot dogs Haruhi had ordered from a small hot dog stand there. Tamaki and the twins were amazed how something called "hot dog" wasn't actually a hot dog and the twisted knowledge of commoners. Honey ate it happily without thinking, and Mori ate it without any complaints. Kyoya on the other hand had said that if the hot dog tasted bad or was poisoned, he'd make a new debt for Haruhi. No one seemed to notice her sweat drops and angers. Why did she have to end up with the most peculiar and idiotic people on earth as her friends?

Oh right, because she didn't have a choice.

* * *

The day went by quicker than Haruhi had expected. For Dinner, they had decided to go to a fancy restaurant thirty miles from there ("rich bastards"). And as expected, the twins and Tamaki were arguing over how would get to sit next to Haruhi.

"I should sit next to her since its only right for her otou-san to sit next to her!" Tamaki stood proudly.

"No, but we're her siblings, and your just the old father, Tono." Hikaru snickered when Tamaki sulked at being called 'old'. Dark clouds of gloom hung over his head.

"Ahem." Kyoya cleared his throat. Everyone turned to him. "If you three argue about something trivial and unneeded as this, then I will sit next to her." He took long strides to where Haruhi was sitting and pulled the chair to her right out. He sat down comfortably, ignoring the stares of the other former hosts, who had their jaws on the ground (except for Mori).

Haruhi blinked dumbly. "But senpai…"

"No buts, Haruhi." he opened the menu and scanned the items for a brief moment before ordering.

Honey sat on her left, with Mori next to him (as expected). Tamaki sat sulking next to Kyoya, and the twins cross from her at the circle table.

After ordering, the usual routine of teasing Tamaki and being threatened by Kyoya occurred. Haruhi just sat there shaking her head at their idiocy.

"Okaa-san, why do you get to sit next daughter?"

"Ha ha, see that Hikaru?"

"What, Kaoru?"

"Okaa-san has a bigger role in Haruhi's life than Otou-san." Kaoru said smoothly, saying his part perfectly. Tamaki meanwhile got stabbed.

Hikaru nodded in agreement. "I know. I can't blame him though, Okaa-san is awesome (stab) and always took care of the host club in high school (stab) and she, or he, should've been king (stab stab stab). He deserved to be. (stab)" he listed all the reasons, ignoring the almost-hollow human shell Tamaki. Kyoya pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance, but inside he was brimming with laughter. The edges of Mori's lips twitched as he watched the exchange, and Honey watched with eyes filled with amusement.

"Yeah," Kaoru shook his head dumbly. "and Tono even call himself manly, unlike Okaa-san. He's the real man here." Now, insulting a man's manliness was the worst thing you could do to a man. Tamaki was now a empty human shell on the ground.

"Kyoya-senpai, would you mind moving the…pest…on the ground that's hugging my knees off?" Haruhi sighed as she saw her senpai with tears flowing in his eyes as he was on the floor.

Leave it to them to turn something so small into a big deal.

* * *

Having a yummy dinner consisting of mainly Ootoro (yum! So maybe rich bastards aren't that bad…), Haruhi's mood lightened. And then they went home. Well, more like the twins took Haruhi home and everyone followed.

She now lived alone, closer to Ouran university so she didn't have to waste thirty minutes everyday walking to and fro from school. Her apartment was quite big, seeing as her friends helped her get it (she owed a lot to Kyoya) and was at least three times as big as her old place.

Of course, Ranka promised to visit every other day, which was a bit annoying since all she needed to do right now was study. Everyone barged in he home (with Haruhi being dragged, no surprise there) and making themselves comfortable like home. She groaned.

"You don't just barge into people's homes without permission…correction, you don't even barge into people homes!"

"Relax Haruhi." Kaoru tossed himself onto the couch on front of the T.V.

"Yeah." Hikaru did the same. "Wasn't today fun?"

Haruhi snorted. "As if."

"Hey Tono!" Hikaru yelled to Tamaki who was growing mushrooms in the corner for whatever reason. "Don't you want to see this commoner TV show?"

At this, the sparkles returned and Tamaki settled onto the couch. Haruhi sighed, knowing that if they were here at her house at nine thirty pm, they were probably going to have ANOTHER sleep over. Sheesh. She gritted her teeth as she went into the storage room, trying to find some blankets and such. She only had two rooms in her apartment anyway, one was a study room, and one was her room. So some of the hosts would have to sleep on the floor.

She almost jumped, startled, when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She turned around to meet with Mori's tall figure.

"M-Mori-senpai…"

"Need help?" he asked calmly, silently apologizing for making her jump in shock.

"Y-yeah, I need to get those blankets from the shelf there." She pointed in the direction. Mori nodded and obeyed. When he was gone, she wondered where Honey was. Wasn't he usually where Mori was? She shrugged and shook off the thought as she went back to setting everything up.

* * *

She laid the sleeping bags and blankets on the floor (she keeps at least three sleeping bags in her place knowing the hosts might barge in any time) in the living room. Tamaki was in the kitchen chatting to Mori about commoner's food, the twins were in the guest room, claiming that they would sleep there with Haruhi (as if), and Kyoya was in the bathroom.

Still no sign of Honey. Where was he anyway?

Haruhi glanced at the clock. It was almost ten pm. As she looked up she met with large brown eyes, natural blonde hair, and a cute face. He was bending down to look at her straight in the eyes. A flicker of emotion flashed through his eyes before Haruhi could identify what it was.

"Honey-senpai? Where were you?"

"Haruuu~chan!" Honey ignored her question. "Do you need help?" he offered as he bent back up upright and Haruhi struggled to get into a standing position.

"No, it's alright." Haruhi let out a breath and she turned to look at the senior. "Thanks for offering to help though, the twins and Tamaki-senpai have no manners what-so-ever, despite being raised in a rich household." She pinched the bridge of her nose in a similar fashion as Kyoya.

"Hmm…." Honey looked like he was in deep thought. "That's bad! I don't know why they would want to annoy such a pretty and nice girl!"

Pretty? Nice? Now where'd that come from? Haruhi's eyes furrowed in confusion. "what do you mean by pretty?"

Honey blinked, and he looked more like a man rather than a child at the moment. "I think your amazing Haru-chan.." his voice was deep and full of so much emotion, and he sounded like a man! Haruhi wondered what happened to him.

"Are you okay Honey-senpai?"

Honey bent his head low, his bangs covering his eyes. "Even though I have to give up on you and move on, Haru-chan, I want you to be happy." What the heck? What is he saying?

Before Haruhi had a chance to respond, she felt a pair of soft lips brush hers.

* * *

Sorry that chapter was shorter than the others, but I just needed every one to know that I am not dead. And I know you guys are like "This is a Kyoya Haruhi story and yet Haruhi's getting kissed by Hikaru and Honey?" but don't fret! After the date in the next chapter, things and their relationship will change, but I can't tell you exactly what…

I would like to thank the following for reviewing!

xheloisex

DREAMLYN-LA-DY-BUG-

ThIsIsNoTmYrEaLiTy

I don't do cute

Eia Yukino

LostInASeaOfGarnetandAmethyst

1coolcat3

Skarlet Magician 1997

Raines

MizzFizz

Kuramasredredrose

Special thanks to LostInASeaOfGarnetandAmethyst for reviewing each chapter! You get a cookie and special baka resistant shield! And yes, Skarlet Magician 1997, leaving cliffhangers is my specialty and it's so fun to torture the readers like that! MAWHAAHA! Just kidding!

Until next time, Ja ne, and REVIEW!


End file.
